


Baby You're My Picket Fence

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Move in with me" Ian says it on a Wednesday afternoon, and Mickey immediately spits his beer all over the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're My Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy (But not the exact lyrics)

"Move in with me" Ian says it on a Wednesday afternoon, and Mickey immediately spits his beer all over the table.

Ian laughs as he stands up to grab a towel to wipe off the table "Is that your answer?" he asks jokingly.

Still coughing slightly Mickey replies with a smart "What the fuck?"

Ian sighs as he starts wiping down the table "You already practically live here, Mick. Seriously, when was the last time you slept at your place?" before he can answer, Ian continues with "Just sell your apartment and live with me." Ian has a fairly nice place, two bedroom, one bath, and a giant ass tv that Lip gave him for his birthday (When Ian asked him if he actually bought it, Lip just smiled)

"No!" Mickey says it quickly, almost defensively. "I like my place" And to prove it he doesn't sleep over at Ian's for the next four nights.

\------

Of course that doesn't last though, Mickey has trouble sleeping alone now that he is used to having Ian's solid form next to him all night. But he still refuses to move in and eventually Ian drops it, doesn't want to start any unnecessary fights.

But it doesn't stop him from dropping hints.

"What the fuck is this?" Mickey asks as he picks up the key that's on his spot at the kitchen table.

"It's a key to my apartment," Ian quickly continues before Mickey can interrupt "It's not so you can move in with me, it's so I don't have to get up in the middle of the night to let you in anymore" Mickey has an issue with time.

"Whatever." Mickey mutters as he pockets the key.

\------ 

Mickey uses the key.

And Ian starts noticing changes: a toothbrush that wasn't there before, a blanket that Ian swears he never bought, and more and more of Mickey clothes getting mixed in with his in the wash.

But Ian doesn't say anything, doesn't want to scare Mickey off. He's like a fucking deer, one move out of line and he bolts.

\------

It's when his couch is replaced with Mickey's leather one that he has to say something.

"Hey, Mick?" Ian calls into the kitchen, eyes trained on the couch as if it's going to disappear if he looks away.

"Huh?" Mickey calls back, rummaging around, probably packing a lunch for work.

"Why isn't this couch at your place anymore?" Ian hears Mickey freeze, as if caught doing something bad.

Mickey comes out of the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously "I uhh... I sold it" He mumbles, moving his hand from his neck to rub his thumb across his bottom lip.

"The couch?" Ian asks, playing slow "The couch is right here." He has to stop himself from smirking at the way Mickey growls in frustration.

"My apartment, I sold my apartment." Mickey mutters, still rubbing his bottom lip.

"Huh, but... where are you living now?" Ian just loves watching Mickey squirm.

"Well, I thought I was living here." Mickey looks towards the door as if it holds the answers to the universe, or at least will help him get away "If the offer still stands." the last part is so quiet Ian almost doesn't catch it.

But of course he does. His face breaks out in a smile that goes ear to ear as he walks to where Mickey is awkwardly standing "Of course it does, I just wanted to hear you say it." he wraps his arms around Mickey's neck and kisses him chastely.

Mickey looks relived until Ian jokingly asks "So, should we wear matching sweaters for our Christmas letter or...." and Mickey has no choice but to kiss that shit-eating grin right off of Ian's face.


End file.
